Cacophony
Sulu must quiet a world on the brink of civil war! Summary ;From the box : Cacophony'', the second Star Trek adventure created solely for audio, takes off in an explosion of ambionic 3-D sound for the most elaborate Star Trek audio program ever. :On the planet Stentor, silence is not only golden; it is the key to maintaining peace in a world devestated by a great war. But that calm is shattered when a group known as the Ghazi create a new technology that intercepts old Earth radio signals and rebroadcasts them across the planet--each day the din growing ever more deafening. When Captain Sulu and the crew of the [[USS Excelsior|''U.S.S. Excelsior]] are summoned to investigate subspace interference emanating from Stentor, Sulu and his communications officer Terra Spiro discover that the Ghazi believe the signals are the voices of the gods. :Now, Sulu must somehow convince the Ghazi--without violating the prime directive--that the transmissions are not a divine voice, before violence erupts on Stentor once again. :Enhanced with sound effects and an original score, Cacophony is the ultimate Star Trek audio experience. Quotes Mulligan (quoting the dictionary): "Cacophony: From the ancient Greek; literally meaning 'bad sound', 'unpleasant', 'inharmonious', 'without coherence'." Sulu (after being cleared of charges): "...I think a little 'R and R' might be in order. Navigator, plot a course for Wrigley's Pleasure Planet, Warp factor 2." Background In the cover art, Sulu wears the proper white-colored turtleneck collar and uniform patches of the command department, which he would wear as ''Excelsior captain, but the jacket stripe shows a Commander's rank pin rather than that of a Captain. Cast *George Takei as Hikaru Sulu *Maryann Plunkett as Terra Spiro *Simon Jones as Stuart Mulligan :Simon Jones is a British-born stage, film and television actor who is best known for his role of Arthur Dent in the original radio and TV productions of Douglas Adams' Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. (He also had a cameo as the Magrathean answering machine message in the movie version.) *Lynne Thigpen as Kandravex :Lynne Thigpen was an American actress best known for her roles as "The Chief" in the PBS educational game shows Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego? and Where In Time Is Carmen Sandiego?, and as police clerk/computer expert Ella Farmer on The District. Ms. Thigpen died in 2003 at age 54 of a cerebral hemorrhage. *Lee Wilkof as Ghazi :Lee Wilkof is an American stage, film and television actor, known for regular appearances in the TV series Max Headroom, Hart to Hart, and Newhart. Characters ; Hikaru Sulu : Starfleet captain, Commanding officer, U.S.S Excelsior. ; Stuart Mulligan: Starfleet Lt. Commander, legal investigator, temporarily assigned to Starbase 12. ; "Sylvia": Mulligan's legal computer/assistant. (Not actually heard from, but referred to constantly in the story by Mulligan.) ; Terra Spiro: Starfleet lieutenant, science officer/communications officer aboard Excelsior. ; Kandravex: Proconsul & spiritual leader of the Stentorians; head Sensorial. ; Ghazi: Stentorian technical wizard and self-styled prophet; leader of the "Ghazi religion". References ;[[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)]]: Federation starship. ;Stentor: Planet. ;Flute Trees: Native flora to Stentor; play flute-like sounds when breeze rises though them. Can be damaged by high-power sonic broadcasts. ;Sensorials: Religious sect who claim to be sensitive enough to hear "the breath of the Gods" and "the voices of the dead" in the "windsong" of the Flute Trees. (Presumably, only 1 in 7 Stentorians are sensitive enough to be Sensorials.) ;the Ghazi: Followers of Ghazi and his re-transmitted radio broadcasts. External Links *Simon Jones at the Internet Movie Database * *Lynne Thigpen at the Internet Movie Database * *Lee Wilkof at the Internet Movie Database Category:Novels Category:Audio